gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Know What Boys Like
I Know What Boys Like by The Waitresses is featured in Comeback, the thirteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Lauren with Brittany and Tina singing back-up and Puck playing the guitar. During the first few lines, Lauren is nervous. But during the performance, her confidence increases when she remembers what Puck had told her previously - to "imagine the audience in their underwear." She visualizes everyone in their underwear, and this restores her confidence. She finishes the rest of the performance in her usual boisterous manner. Lyrics Lauren with Brittany and Tina: I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like I’ve got what boys like I know what boys like I know what guys want I see them looking I make them want me I like to tease them They want to touch me I never let them I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me Lauren (Brittany and Tina): But you, you’re special (I might let you) You’re so much different (I might let you) Mmmm would you like that (I might let you) Lauren with Brittany and Tina: I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like I know what’s on their minds I know what boys like I know what guys want They talk about me I got my cat moves That so upset them Zippers and buttons Fun to frustrate them They get so angry Like pouty children Denied their candy I laugh right at them I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Lauren with Brittany and Tina (Brittany and Tina): I see your sad now (I will let you) Sorry I teased you (I will let you) This time I mean it (I will let you) Anything you want (You can trust me) I really want to (You can trust me) How would you like it (You can trust me) Lauren: Sucker! Hahaha I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me Trivia *This is the first and only solo sung by Lauren. *Lauren stated that this song would be her anthem if she were the leader of a country. *All of the New Directions are shown in their underwear, including Will and Sue, with the exception of Brittany and Tina, who are Lauren's back-up dancers. They are wearing outfits similar to Rachel Berry's. *In the episode version, the verses are sung in a different order than in the studio version. Gallery Mike undergarments.jpg|Mike in his underwear. SAM UNDERWEAR.png|Sam in his underwear. Abs.png|New Directions in their underwear. Adf.jpg|Sue, Mercedes, and Sam. 1242;.png Glee.S02E13.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 4734.jpg|Will & Sue in their underwear 643306 1297879164209 full.jpg glee213img20.jpg I know what boys like.jpg tumblr lgq7sbRpvr1qbekp6o1 500.png LaurenSolo.png IKWBLBrittany.jpg IKWBLLauren.jpg cap 1137.jpg cap 1141.jpg IKWBL1.png QuamUnderwear.png LAURENPUSH.gif Tumblr mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif i know what boys like.png i know what boys like season 2.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Lauren Zizes Category:Glee: The Music, Dance Party Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two